Duality
Ein sonderbarer Fall heute. In der Tat sehr merkwürdig. Ich habe leise in meinem Arbeitszimmer gesessen, an meinem stetig verkümmerndem Vorrat an Chardonnay nippend, und alles rekapituliert, was ich über den menschlichen Geist zu wissen geglaubt habe. Es fing relativ einfach an. Männlich, sechzehn Jahre alt, blondes Haar, grüne Augen. Gutaussehend, nehme ich an, wenngleich auch nicht auf die Art eines jugendlichen Football-Stars. Eher auf eine subtile Art und Weise. Durchschnittliche Größe, leicht untergewichtig. Und blass. Wächserne Hautfarbe, hageres Gesicht. Da war ein Blick in seinen Augen, der eine unterschwellige Schicht Resignation suggerierte, als hätte er aufgehört, sich um das, was ihm widerfahren wird, zu kümmern. Ein Ausdruck der Schuld, vielleicht? Oder war es etwas anderes? Nachdem ich gesehen hatte, was ich gesehen hatte, neige ich eher zu Letzterem. Er trat mit gesenktem Kopf ein, seine Hände in den Hosentaschen seiner Jeans vergraben. Sein helles, strohfarbenes Haar hing ihm über die Augen, versteckte sein Gesicht im Schatten. Er setzte sich aufs Sofa, verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf, strich sich das Haar weg, sodass ich sein Gesicht sehen konnte. Ich war überrascht. Dies war nicht das Gesicht eines Mörders, sondern das Gesicht einer müden und matten Seele, die in den stürmischen Ozean des Lebens geworfen wurde und die feindseligen Wellen überstehen musste. Er sah mich mit stoischer Stille an, ich ihn. Da war etwas an diesen nichtssagenden, waldfarbenen Augen, das einen in den Bann zog. Es war als wären sie nichts weiter als ein Damm, der die dröhnende Flut der Emotionen zurückhielt. Ich sah ihn für eine Zeit, die zweifellos kürzer war als sie sich anfühlte, an, studierte die Person vor mir. Dort, inmitten seiner Gesichtszüge, las ich eine Emotion, die ich glücklicherweise entziffern konnte - Reue. Wenigstens war das etwas, womit ich vertraut war. Etwas, das jeder Jugendliche in einer ähnlichen Situation mit dem anderen gemeinsam hatte. Nicht aufgrund der Sünde, dank derer er hier war - natürlich nicht, das nicht - allerdings der Tatsache, dass er mit dieser Sünde in Verbindung gebracht wurde und für seine Gräueltaten nun zur Rechenschaft gezogen wurde. Schließlich brach ich den Blickkontakt ab, um einen Blick auf die Patientenaufklärung zu werfen. „Mark Beauchamp, richtig?“, fragte ich. Ich lehnte mich auf meinem Sitz nach vorne, die Hand ausgestreckt. „Mein Name ist Richard Trimble. Meine Freunde nennen mich Rich.“ Mein patentiertes Mach-dir-keine-Sorgen-ich-bin-dein-Freund-Lächeln war in Position, meine Haltung locker. Ich tat nichts, was auch nur angedeutet hätte, welch einen Ekel ich vor diesem mordenden jugendlichen Ungeheuer verspürte, das vor mir saß. Zumindest nahm ich dies an. Mark betrachtete meine Hand in kaum wahrnehmbarer Verachtung. „Nun, Dr. Trimble“, sagte er, und mich schockierte die Spur spottender Herablassung in seiner Stimme. „Mir ist es egal, wie Sie Ihre Freunde nennen, denn ich sehe mich weder als ein Teil dieser zweifellos verschwindend geringen Menge von diesen noch wünsche ich mir das. Mir ist durchaus bewusst, was Sie von mir halten und ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass meine Meinung von Ihnen nur geringfügig besser ist. Also lass uns diese Vortäuschungen beiseiteschieben, ja? Ich bin Ihr, Patient“, Sie sind mein, Berater‘, also lass uns frei miteinander sprechen, ungehindert von unnötiger Falschheit und geheuchelter Höflichkeit.‘‘ Meine Finger kräuselten sich, als ich meine Hände zurückzog. Ich hielt mit Mühe einen Konter zurück, ein Kampf, den ich glücklicherweise für mich entschied. Während meiner Laufbahn als Psychologe für Jugendliche wurde ich körperlich angegriffen, gebissen, jemand hatte sogar auf mich uriniert. Aber nichts außer der kurzen, doch bösartigen Rede des Jungen hatte mir jemals diesen schieren ungebetenen Ärger entlockt, als ich seine Worte hörte. Durcheinandergebracht und bestürzt, blickte ich auf mein Klemmbrett hinunter, nicht weil dort etwas von relevanter Bedeutung stünde, sondern weil ich es nicht länger aushielt, in diese Augen zu sehen. Ich war sehr sicher, dass diese Spur von Reue, die ich in all diesen fremden Zügen zu lesen geglaubt hatte, nur ein Streich meines eigenen Verstandes war, verzweifelt auf der Suche nach etwas an diesem Jungen, das ich mit der mir bekannten Welt, die ich verstand, in Verbindung setzen konnte. Als ich wieder zu Beauchamp hochblickte, zuckte ich leicht auf meinem Sitz zusammen, was er aber scheinbar nicht bemerkte. Der Junge starrte mich nicht mehr mit diesen unergründlichen Augen an, sondern lag über das rote Leder des Sofas ausgestreckt da, anscheinend den Ventilator an der Decke beobachtend, wie er immer und immer wieder in seiner endlosen Rotation umherwirbelte. Die Reue war in sein Gesicht zurückgekehrt, stärker und dieses Mal war ich mir ihrer Existenz sicher. Und es war vermischt mit etwas anderem: Sorge. Nicht dieser wertlosen, sich selbst bemitleidenden Sorge, die ich so oft gesehen hatte, sondern aufrichtige empathische Sorge. Die Sorge, die man gegenüber einer Person verspürt, die Schmerzen zu leiden hat. „Mark?“, fragte ich, während ich so tat, als hörte ich das leichte Zittern in meiner Stimme nicht. „Mark, alles in Ordnung?“ Das war natürlich eine dumme Frage und ich schelte mich innerlich dafür, Mitleid zu empfinden für dieses Monster, obgleich es nur flüchtig war. Eine kurze Weile war ich davon überzeugt, dass er mir nicht antworten würde, als er endlich anfing zu sprechen. „Mein Mädchen. Sie war mein Mädchen. Aber all das ist von einem Moment auf den anderen auseinandergefallen, wie eine Pusteblume im Wind.“ Dieses Mal lag in seiner Stimme nicht dieser subtile, rasiermesserscharfe Sarkasmus, die seine vorherige Rede befleckt hatte. Er schwieg und ich wusste, dass er irgendwo weit weg war, fernab dieser Welt. In einem Zwischenreich, vielleicht. „Ich habe sie nicht umgebracht, wissen Sie.“, sagte Mark, immer noch auf dem Sofa liegend und an die Decke starrend. Seine Stimme war ruhig – fast schon wahnsinnig, als lauere eine Welle des Verrückten hinter seiner Maske der Fassung, jeden Moment bereit, auszubrechen. Ich sagte nichts. Ich saß nur auf meinem Stuhl und wunderte mich über diese plötzliche Veränderung. Beauchamp schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe sie nicht getötet. Er war es. Der Andere. Der Dunkle.“ Für einen flüchtigen Moment löste sich seine Gelassenheit auf und seine strahlenden grünen Augen knisterten vor Wahnsinn. Und dann kehrte die Ruhe so schnell zurück wie sie verschwunden war und der Junge lag so friedlich da wie ein Teich an einem Sommertag. „Sie glauben mir nicht“, sagte er, während er den Kopf leicht in meine Richtung drehte, um mich anzusehen. „Das weiß ich. Ich kann es in Ihren Augen sehen. Den fast inexistenten Ausdruck von Ekel in Ihrem Gesicht, wenn Sie mich ansehen. Er ist verrückt, denken Sie. Sie sitzen da auf ihrem netten Stuhl aus Chintz und lächeln und nicken und denken an den fetten Haufen Geld, den meine Eltern Ihnen dafür zahlen werden, hier zu sitzen und mir zuzuhören.“ Unbehaglichkeit flackerte durch meinen Geist. Ich wusste, dass das, was der Junge sagte, wahr war. Ich dachte tatsächlich, er sei verrückt. Aber jetzt … Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist selbstredend die wahrscheinlichste Möglichkeit, aber ich fragte mich … ich weiß nicht … Ich weiß es einfach. Vielleicht sind wir alle verrückt. Mark drehte sich um, um mich anzusehen und ich versuchte, seinem Blick mit der gleichen Gelassenheit zu begegnen. Die Ahnung eines Lächeln schien über die dünnen Lippen des Jungen zu zucken. Diese Augen schienen sich wieder aufzuheizen, schienen zu brechen, schienen das zu zeigen, was hinter ihnen lag. „Ich mag keinen PhD in Psychologie haben, Dr. Trimble, aber wenn Sie mir den Gefallen erweisen wollen, lassen Sie mich in die Philosophie verfallen. Wissen Sie, Doktor“, höhnte er, das letzte Wort äußerst sarkastisch aussprechend, „In einem jeden Menschen wohnt eine andere Person. Eine dunkle Seite, wenn Sie so wollen. In den meisten Personen hält die Seele diese Person gefangen, sie ist fest in unserem Unterbewusstsein eingeschlossen. Doch sie versucht immer zu entkommen, krabbelt an den Gitterstäben seines Käfigs entlang. Und manchmal, egal wie sehr wir versuchen es zu leugnen, Doktor, schimmert sie durch. Sie ist diejenige, die laut lacht, wenn in einem Low-Budget-Slasher-Film eine junge Sexbombe von dem Typen mit einer Kettensäge zerstückelt wird. Sie ist diejenige, die in morbider Faszination zuschaut, wie ein Bericht in den abendlichen Nachrichten über ein Erdbeben, das Tausenden das Leben genommen hat, aufblitzt, und eine kranke Zufriedenheit in uns weckt, je mehr zerstückelte Leichen unter den Trümmern begraben werden. Sie ist diejenige, die die Obsession für den Tod und den Schmerz schürt, die seit der Entstehung unserer Spezies existiert.“ Sein Lächeln wurde breiter, je länger er sprach. Er setzte sich auf, diese helle Begeisterung, die ich hinter diesen unergründlichen Augen vermutet hatte, zeigte sich mehr und mehr. „Natürlich nehmen Sie nichts davon ernst! Ich bin verrückt, erinnern Sie sich?“ Ich blickte den Jungen an und erkannte, dass er mit äußerster Überzeugung an das glaubte, worüber er sprach. Das war der Moment, in dem ich begann, mich begann nachzudenken. Wirklich nachzudenken. Er strich sich das Haar aus den Augen und begann wieder zu sprechen. „Ihr ganzes Leben, Ihre ganze Karriere, all Ihre Studien … sie bedeuten nichts, Doktor. Der menschliche Verstand ist wertlos. Das Gehirn, bei all seiner erstaunlich vertrackten Arbeit, ist nichts als ein Gefäß. Ein Gefäß, Doktor, für unsere Seelen. Die Seele, nicht der Verstand, ist die tatsächliche Quelle des Seins. Und unsere Seele, Doktor, ist ein Schlachtfeld. Eine blutige Kriegsgegend, in der zwei separate Existenzen, zwei Existenzen, die wir für eine halten, um die Vorherrschaft kämpfen. In den meisten Fällen, glaube ich, gewinnt die Seite, die wir als gut bezeichnen. Zum größten Teil, finde ich, können wir unseren dunklen Teil in Zaum halten. Gefangen.“ Er schwieg wieder. „Woher weißt du das, Mark?“, fragte ich. Meine Stimme zitterte. Irgendwie fühlten sich diese Dinge, die er sagte, diese unmöglichen Dinge, wahr an. „Sage mir, woher du diese Dinge weißt.“ Er ignorierte mich und fuhr mit seinen Ausführungen fort, als ob ich nie gesprochen hätte. „Aber manchmal“, sagte er, und dieser Funken des Wahnsinns herrschte immer mehr in seinen Augen vor, verwandelte sie in leuchtende Edelsteine, „Manchmal, Doktor, kann sie entkommen. Er flieht an die Spitze und er wird der Dominante, und so enden wir mit den Masons, mit den Jack the Rippers. Manchmal, Dr. Trimble, gewinnt sie.“ Er verfiel in ein seltsames Schweigen, während ich meine Gedanken zu sammeln versuchte. Ich hatte nur geringen Erfolg mit diesem Vorhaben. Mark sprach nicht und saß dort, der Wahnsinn schlich sich aus seinen Augen und ließ diese leer und lustlos zurück. Als er wieder zu sprechen ansetzte, besaß er nichts von dem früheren Eifer. Als er wieder zu sprechen ansetzte, war seine Stimme leer, als wäre er aus dem früheren apathischen Zustand zurückgekehrt. Dafür war ich dankbar. „Als ich noch kleiner war, Dr. Trimble … Ich weiß nicht, elf oder zwölf … wie auch immer, es ist egal. Als ich jedenfalls noch kleiner war, hatte ich diese … nun ja, ich nehme an, Sie nennen es Episoden. Ich wurde gewalttätig. Es war als sei ich jemand anders. Jetzt weiß ich, dass ich das tatsächlich war. Es gibt einen bestimmten Vorfall, der mir im Kopf geblieben ist. Unsere Nachbarn, die Joneses, hatten eine Katze. Dummes, dürres Ding, mit zotteligem Fell und einem hinkenden Bein. Sie nannten ihn Mr. Cuddles, Gott weiß wieso. Eines Tages fuhr ich von meinem Freund Jimmy mit dem Fahrrad nach Hause, als ich die Katze auf der anderen Seite der Straße sah, wie sie sich die schmutzigen Pfoten leckte. Es gab schon davor Zwischenfälle, doch das hier war bei Weitem der schlimmste. Ich – oder sollte ich sagen er? – stieg vom Fahrrad und sammelte ein paar scharfe Steine, die auf der Seite der Straßen lagen. Ich hatte Angst. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich tat. Es war, als wäre ich besessen. Ich sah durch meine Augen, sah, was er sah, fühlte die kantige, harte Oberfläche der Steine in meinen Händen, ich fühlte, was er fühlte, aber ich konnte es nicht aufhalten. Ich hörte mich selbst lachen, und dann schlug mein Arm nach vorne, um die Katze mit einem Stein zu bewerfen. Und dann mit einem anderen. Und dann mit einem anderen, bis Mr. Cuddles nur noch ein blutiger Haufen Fell und Fleisch war und tot am Bordstein lag. Ich war auf dem Hintersitz, er am Lenkrad. Entsetzt starrte ich auf sein Werk, nicht fähig, ihn zu stoppen. Ich wurde einfach weitergefahren. Als es schließlich vorbei war, stand ich dort, keuchend, und hatte fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen. Ich begrub die Katze draußen hinter unserem Haus, wo niemand sie finden würde. Niemand hatte je vermutet, dass ich etwas mit dem Verschwinden von Mr. Cuddles zu tun haben könnte. Ich habe es niemandem gesagt. Und dann war er fort. Für eine Weile, zumindest.“ Mark schloss die Augen. Seine Stimme war flach und hohl, aller Emotionen beraubt. Er atmete tief durch, dann fuhr er fort. „Er – der andere – kam am Abend nach der Tanzveranstaltung in der Schule zurück. Ich und Shannon … nun ja, wir hatten einen Streit. Ich weiß nicht worüber. Ich weiß, dass es irgendwas Dummes war. Sex, vielleicht. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich glaube nicht, aber ich kann das nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Die ganze Nacht ist verschwommen. So oder so, ich konnte es fühlen. Ich konnte ihn spüren, als er langsam in den Vordersitz rutschte, spürte, wie er die Chance genoss, all seinen Hass, der all die Jahre stillgelegt war, loszuwerden. Er hat sie geschlagen. Ich habe sie geschlagen. Sie weinte, sie bettelte, sie schrie nach Hilfe, aber er … wir … würden nicht aufhören, sie zu schlagen. Ich wollte schreien. Jeder Hieb, den ihr meine Fäuste verpassten, war wie ein Hieb auf mich. Sie war mein Mädchen. Mein Mädchen. Sie ist den ganzen Weg nach Hause gelaufen, ihr Kleid war vollkommen zerfetzt. Er ist ihr nachgerannt, nannte sie Schlampe und … schlimmere Dinge. Ich nannte sie schlimmere Dinge. Ich war so entsetzt darüber, was er getan hatte. Was ich getan hatte …“ Er sah grausam aus und wieder fühlte ich eine Spur von Mitleid für diesen Jungen … denn genau das war er. Ein Junge. Ein Junge, der verloren und verwirrt war und so viel Schmerz ertragen musste. Ein Junge mit einem Ungeheuer in sich. Vielleicht demselben Ungeheuer, das in uns allen liegt. Und wenn es nicht dasselbe war, dann zumindest eines von einer fast identischen Natur. Ich begann zu sprechen, doch er unterbrach mich. „Am nächsten Tag habe ich versucht, mit ihr in der Schule zu sprechen. Sie wollte mich nicht einmal ansehen. Niemand wollte das. Sie wussten es alle, sogar meine Freunde … wenn ich mit ihnen sprechen wollte, fanden sie immer eine Ausrede, sich mir zu entziehen. Ich fühlte mich dreckig. Krank. Kontaminiert. Manche von uns, Doktor, können ihn nicht gefangen halten. Ich bin schwach. Ich bin lächerlich. Ich bin im Flur an ihr vorbeigelaufen, und sie hatte ein blaues Auge. Ich fühlte mich schrecklich, als sei ich derjenige, der sie geschlagen hätte. Denn ich wusste, tief in meinem Inneren, dass es so war. Ich bin er und er ist ich. Wir sind ein und dasselbe. Zwei Seiten einer Münze. Es ist diese Dualität, die uns definiert, und keine mitleiderregende Verleugnung kann das ändern. Da wusste ich, dass es vorbei war. Und er wusste es auch. In dieser Nacht lag ich im Bett, schaltete mich durch die Fernsehprogramme, als es passierte. Er setzte sich auf, schaltete den Fernseher aus, und ging hinunter. Ich versuchte ihn aufzuhalten. Ich wusste genau, was er vorhatte. Aber ich war natürlich machtlos. Wie ich schon sagte … Ich bin wertlos. Ich bin schwach. Er nahm sich ein Messer aus der Küche und ging hinaus, die Klinge schimmerte im Mondlicht. Ich fühlte das kühle Plastik des Griffs, den meine Hand umklammert hielt. Seine Gedanken – unsere Gedanken – waren gefüllt von Ärger und Blutdurst. Ihr Vater war nicht zuhause. Er nahm die Schlüssel unter der Fußmatte hervor; als sie mich geliebt hatte, hatte sie mir das Versteckt verraten, und wir betraten das Haus.“ Langsam begann Gefühl in seine Stimme zu sickern, und seine Augen tanzten vor schadenfrohem Wahnsinn. Es handelte sich hier nicht um die Sorge, die ich zuvor erblickt hatte, sondern giftiges, krankes Entzücken. Er setzte sich auf, schaute mich an. Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, ich fühlte, wie mich kalte Furcht einlullte. Sein Gesicht wurde langsam von einem breiten Grinsen zersplittert. „Ich habe sie getötet“, sagte der Dunkle, sein Lächeln so breit und wild wie das der Grinsekatze aus Lewis‘ Carrolls klassischer Geschichte. „Ich habe sie erstochen. Ich schaute dem Blut dabei zu, wie es ihre Brust hinabrollte, wie ein karmesinrotes Band, und lachte.“ Er hielt inne und kicherte kindlich. „Und ich habe sie nicht nur erstochen … ich habe sie verschandelt! Ich habe die Schlampe in Stücke gerissen! Wie sie geschrien hat!“, rief er, seine Stimme voller Freude. „Es war Musik in meinen Ohren, Dr. Trimble! Sie war sein Mädchen, und jetzt ist sie niemandes Mädchen. Sie ist tot, Doktor. Tot wie der alte Jacob Marley, mausetot, tot wie König Tutanch-freaking-amun! Sie ist fort, Doktor, und er ist es auch.“ Er kicherte wieder, genoss seinen kleinen Insiderwitz. Ich saß da wie steifgefroren durch diesen Dämonen vor mir. Er war letztendlich das Monster, das nun an der Spitze war, für alle Welt zu sehen. Das da, dachte ich verzweifelt. Das da ist das, was in uns allen lebt. Das da. „Er ist fort, sie ist fort, hey, das reimt sich, also was zur Hölle, das ist genauso gut …“ Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als er den Ausdruck in meinem Gesicht sah. „Sehe ich da etwa Angst, Dr. Trimble?“, fragte er spöttisch nach. „Ich kann Ihnen versichern, Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben. Ich bin genauso zurechnungsfähig wie wir alle. Wobei das nicht viel aussagt – das ist eine kranke, abgefuckte Welt, in der wir hier leben, nicht wahr?“ Und da begann das Lachen. Es war ein hohes, wahnsinniges, raues Geräusch. Es war ein solches Lachen, wie man es von Satan selbst erwarten würde. Dieses Lachen zog sich bis ins Unendliche hinaus, zog mich in den Wahnsinn, begrub mich, bis ich schließlich dachte, ich würde einfach zerspringen. Doch auf irgendeine Weise, in einem Moment der uferlosen Gnade, verebbte das gackernde Lachen zu Schluchzern und das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Unmenschen verschwand, bis nur noch ein Junge übrig war. Verloren, verwirrt und das Ende seiner eigenen Hölle erwartend. Er schluchzte und wimmerte für ein paar Minuten, bevor er die letzten Worte sprach, ehe ich mein Büro verließ. „Sie war mein Mädchen, Dr. Trimble“, sagte er und seine Stimme übersprudelte vor grenzenlosem Leid. „Mein Mädchen. Mein Mädchen.“ Und so sitze ich hier, schreibe in dieses Tagebuch neben einer kleinen Lampe, während ich meine dritte oder vierte Flasche Wein leere. Ich wurde dem, was ich heute gesehen und gefühlt habe, nicht gerecht – es würde meiner Ansicht nach viel mehr als meine mittelmäßigen Fertigkeiten brauchen, um das zu vermitteln, was ich gespürt habe. Schließlich bin ich ein Psychologe, kein Schriftsteller … aber selbst das bedeutet heute nichts mehr. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass der Junge Recht hatte. Der Verstand existierte nur, um die Seele zu bergen … und das kann man, über die Schatten des Zweifels hinausgehend, nicht verstehen … und nach dem, dessen Zeuge ich heute war, sollte man es auch nicht verstehen. [[:en:Duality|Duality]; geschrieben von Indi555] Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit